Start All Over
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Sydney Taylor has spent two months trying to get adjusted to living in DC after her father's death and she wonders if her life will ever get better. Little did she know it would take her running into Newt Livingston to make change it all.
1. The Rocker Boy meets The Drummer Girl

Title: Start All Over

Fandom: Cory In The House

Rating: T

Pairing: JasonxOC, NewtxOC,

Newt Livingston walked into the open area outside of Washington Prepatory Academy known as "The Quad".

He had gotten detention for forgetting his math homework at home again, and only finding it hours later in his guitar case.

He sat down at one of the empty tables and put his head in his hands and sighed.

His head jerked up as he heard someone singing.

_Been to the Year 3000, not much has changed, but they lived underwater._

And soon after the voice came the loud sound of a crash and someone hissing, "Crap!"

Newt jumped out of his seat and ran over to the source of the noise.

A girl with wavy brown hair, up in a pony tail with purple clip on extensions in it looked up at him from picking up a white, wooden rifle off the ground.

Newt leaned down and picked up the weapon and handed it to the girl.

"Hey thanks!" she smiled nervously, revealing a mouth full of braces.

He returned the smile, and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied

"What were you doing with that?" he asked, pointing to the gun that was now over her shoulder by the strap.

"Oh," she laughed, even more nervous then before, "I'm on Color Guard, you know, it goes with the marching band."

Her face turned a bright pink.

"Oh, awesome," he said, "Do you play in the band too?"

Her eyes widened, "Yeah, Percussion, Quads."

"Sweet, a drummer chick, rock on!" he grinned, "By the way drummer chick, what's your name?"

"Sydney, Sydney Taylor." She said, shaking her bangs out of her face.

"Well, that's awesome, I'm Newton Livingston, the third, but you can just call me Newt, it's a whole lot easier." He said

Sydney looked the boy up and down, noticing the skull and crossbones guitar combo on his shirt, and his dog tag necklace.

"_He's cute." _She smiled

Newt also looked her up and down.

He cocked his head unnoticeably to one side, noticing her dark blue jeans, multi-colored starry shoes, white T-Shirt, and tons of jewelry.

"_Nice" _he smiled inwardly

The sudden sound of someone's phone ringing "This Love" by Maroon 5 threw off their stares.

Sydney grabbed her phone from the small cargo pocket in the side of her jeans and flipped it open.

When she was done talking, she put the phone, and looked back at Newt.

"I'm so sorry Newt, I have to go, my mom's been waiting for like five minutes now." She smiled as she got an idea, "Hold out your arm."

Sydney pushed up the sleeve of Newt's grey T-Shirt, and pulled out a pen and wrote on him:

Sydney Taylor: 555-6970

Newt grinned, watching her write her phone number on his arm.

Sydney pushed his sleeve down and grinned at him before walking off.

Newt stood there, watching her leave before he heard the familiar roar of a helicopter, and then packing up his stuff.

"Awesome." He thought to himself before boarding the helicopter.


	2. Calls, Confrontations, and Crushes

Chapter 2- Calls, Confrontations, and Crushes

Newt sat in his music room, staring down at the purple ink on his skin and debating over calling this girl.

He finally picked up the phone and dialed the number.

(AT SYDNEY'S)

_Say Hey! What's It Gonna Be Tonight, Come Hit Me Up, Come Hit Me Up_

Sydney grabbed her phone and stared at the ID.

UNKNOWN

"Maybe…" she whispered out loud.

"Hello."

"Hey, is this Sydney?" Newt asked

"Yep, Is this Newt?" she replied

"The one and only" he said happily

The conversation went on for what seemed like forever until Sydney's mom knocked on her door.

"Hey, dinner's ready, get off the phone!" she said

"Hey Newt, my mom just told me to get off the phone, talk to you tomorrow." She said

"Later!" he replied

Sydney smiled as she flipped her phone off and went down stairs.

"Who were you talking too, that was my third attempt at getting you down here." Her mom asked

"No one." She said

"Was it a boy…" her older brother Sam asked

Sydney shoved him to the point where he stumbled back against one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Shut Up Sam! Nobody asked you!"

"So it was….It's not that creepy kid that lives next door is it, you know the one that has all those satellites on his roof." He said

"I don't even know who you're talking about so no!" she exclaimed

She stared out the window and glanced at the next house beside theirs.

Sam was right, it had tons of satellites on top of it, and a huge black truck/van in the driveway with CIA plastered on the side of its huge black frame.

"Okay….Weird." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I cannot believe we've been living here for two months and you haven't noticed freak show next door!" Sam laughed

"Be nice Sam, they're nice people, I ran into the wife of that family when I was getting the mail the other day, their names are the Sticklers." Their mom said

"Where have I heard that name mentioned before…" she thought to herself, "Stickler, Stickler, why does that ring a bell."

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down to eat.

Later that night, she walked out into the back yard to put the garbage into the huge plastic trashcan and noticed a, tall, lanky guy in a bright pink shirt and black tie.

"Ryan Evans alert!" Sydney joked to herself

"HEY, HEY YOU! DON'T I KNOW YOU!" the kid yelled

"I don't think so, and if that's your version of a pickup line, I'd try harder next time." She smirked

"Sydney Charisma Taylor, age 14, in my science, biology, and social studies classes at Washington Prep." He spout off

"What the…How the….Who are you?" she said

"Jason Stickler, my dad…"

"Runs the CIA, Do you think I'm retarded?" she hissed edging over to the short fencing, where he was standing on his side.

"No…but you've never seemed to realize that we lived next door, but I won't put that against your level of intelligence, so I'll blame that on, you're the new kid." He said

Sydney rolled her eyes, "I'd strongly appreciate it if you kept your eyes, ears, and any other part of you that you might use to spy on people to yourself."

"Why, do you have a secret that you're hiding, because you know, I'll know." He said, eyeing the purple streak in the back of her ponytail.

"This is off the subject, and totally not my business, but I'm curious, is that real?" he asked, looking a bit digusted.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening, thinking of the possibilities that he meant another certain place on her body.

"Why you little." She raised a hand to pop him right across the jaw, until he grabbed her hand.

Jason blushed furiously, putting her hand down, "Oh no, not that, uh, that." He said pointing to the purple streak.

Sydney's cheeks turned pink as she fiddled with the back of her pony tail and removed the purple clip in extension.

"Does that answer anything?" she asked

Stickler nodded as she pulled her ponytail down and shook her hair down.

Jason stopped and stared at her, "Woah." He accidentally said out loud.

"What did you just say?" she hissed

"Nothing, I said, nothing." He said, putting his hands up in defense and walking backwards, "I'm leaving, later, Taylor."

"Bye Stickler." She said sarcastically.

She cursed him under her breath before heading back inside.

The next morning, she got up and put on a red tank top and layered it with another black tank top, a blue denim miniskirt with her red embellished belt still showing over her tanks, and her white low converse.

She pulled her hair into two low ponytails, both bearing two black clip in extensions.

She went down stairs and pulled a pop tart out of the cupboard and sat down at one of the barstools.

"Why do you always wear those nasty things." Her mother said, pulling at one of her extensions.

"Because, they look awesome!" she said, matter of factly.

She jumped at the feel of her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She grabbed it and flipped it open, still shaking from fear.

"Hello." She said

"Hey Syd!" Newt said from the other line

"Hey Newt."

"So it was a guy!!" Sam said, barreling into the kitchen.

"Shut up Sam!" she hissed

"Who's Sam?" Newt asked

"_Please don't be a boyfriend, Please don't be a boyfriend." _Newt thought

"My stupid idiot of a brother."

"_Thank God!" _he thought

"Do you need a ride to school?" he asked

"No, why?" she asked

"I was going to tell the helicopter driver dude to pick you up on the way." He said

"Oh, sorry, unfortunately, Sam is driving me, or else, I'd love to ride with you." She rolled her eyes and stared at Sam, who was in the process of getting cereal in the floor and missing the bowl.

"Oh, bummer, See you at school." He said

"Later." She said

"So, Sydney Bidney's got a boyfriend." Sam said mockingly.

"Shut up Sam!" she hissed pulling the beanie that was on his head down over his eyes.

"Hey!" he said

Sydney laughed and continued at her pop tart.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

She sighed and yelled "In a minute!"

She got up and went to the door and grimaced at what she saw.

Jason Stickler was standing in front of her with a newspaper covered in pink plastic.

"Hello Sydney, looking um…nice today, We got a spare paper, did you happen to get yours?" he asked

"Give me a sec." she said

She turned and yelled "HEY MOM! DID WE GET THE PAPER?"

Her mother scurried into the foyer, "No we didn't not, and Sydney stop screaming."

Jason snickered a bit under his breath and Sydney shot him a look.

"Thank you," her mom said, taking the paper, "Um…"

"Jason, Jason Stickler." He replied

"Thank you." Her mom replied

"See you at school Sydney." He said, throwing his hand up into a short wave and heading off.

Ms. Taylor shut the door and looked down at Sydney, "You know that boy?"

"Yeah, he goes to my school, he's a real pain in the a.."

"Don't finish that sentence if you even want to think of seeing your phone again."

Sydney bit her lip and walked back into the kitchen as Sam yelled, "SYDNEY GET OUT HERE NOW! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"Coming General Jackhole!" she yelled

"Sydney!" her mom gasped

"What, I took the cussing out." She smirked

A few minutes later, as she walked into the quad at Washington Prep, she was greeted with an overly happy Newt.

"Hey Newt, what's up?" she asked

"Our Band just got booked for this huge battle of the bands two weeks from now at this night club's teen night!" he said happily.

"Way to go DC3!" she smiled, remembering how Newt told her about the band having to dress up like cats and perform on TV.

Newt took a look at Sydney analyzing her from the floor up.

"_She's…uh, what was that word that Cory used to describe Meena, uh, Gor…no…maybe, oh well, she's cute." _He thought

"Hey Newt!" Cory Baxter said, running up by his best friend.

Meena Parhoom followed, waving her hand.

"Oh yeah, Syd, this is Meena and Cory." Newt said

"Hey!" Sydney said

"Hey Meena," she began, "You're a singer right?"

"Yep." Meena smiled proudly

"Very awesome, I'm a drummer." She said

"Sweet!" Cory said, "Me too."

"Awesome, I don't play set anymore, I just do quads for the school band." She said

"I'm so sorry." Cory said

Sydney laughed, "Come on, it's not that bad."

Cory kept laughing and Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Sydney." A voice said from behind her

"Oh no." she muttered out loud

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked to the side and saw Jason Stickler in the flesh standing beside her.

She rolled her shoulder, causing his hand to fling off.

"What do you want Stickler?" Cory said

"I just wanted to ask Sydney how her ride to school was, boy, that Sam is a crazy driver." He said

Sydney's eyes got wide as she whipped around to face him, "How do you know how my brother drives?"

"Give me your hand." He said

"What?" she replied

"Just do it."

She reluctantly held out her hand and Stickler flipped it palm up and pulled at her silver charm bracelet.

"Hey!" Sydney said

"This, Sydney Taylor, is how I know." He said, pointing to a little black device that had attached itself to the bracelet, "I set it up on that newspaper I returned this morning, after we had our little run in last night, I had to get to know the girl behind that colorful hair."

"Leave me alone, I'm giving you one last final warning." She hissed, "You have no right to come onto our property, jack our newspaper and then rig something up where you can stalk me!"

"Yeah, she doesn't need or want you!" Newt said harshly.

She pulled at the little black device on her bracelet again and again.

"I wouldn't do that." Stickler said as you heard a pop and her bracelet fell to the floor, broken.

"STICKLER!" she yelled, "That was a gift from my dad, he died last year," she felt the tears rushing to her eyes, before she took one look at the sight and ran off.

"Stickler, dude, you have some serious issues." Cory said

"How was I supposed to know her dad died!" Stickler hissed

"Couldn't you have figured that out in your 'research'" Meena said angrily

Newt leaned down, picked up the bracelet and ran off after her.

He got a few paces behind her and called her name out.

Sydney turned around and looked at the boy.

Her face was stained with mascara, eyeliner, and tears.

"I'm so sorry." He said

"Th-There was n-nothing you could have d-done." She chocked

Newt took her hand and pulled her into the empty music room on their right.

"Here." He said, holding out the broken bracelet.

"Thanks." She half smiled and took it, looking at the damage.

"There's no way this will fix." She said, putting it in her pocket and sitting on the floor.

"Again, I'm so sorry dudette." He said, sitting beside her.

He took a deep breath before putting his arm around her and pulling her into his chest.

Sydney gasped at the gesture before she relaxed a bit.

"It's really okay." She said, "I can always get a new bracelet."

"No you can't, and you know that, you know that was a gift from your dad and you can't replace it." He said

She sighed, pulling away from him a little, "I know, it's just, it's ruined, I can't believe someone would be cruel enough to follow someone around like that."

"That's Stickler for you, he falls for a girl, and then stalks her." Newt said

Sydney looked disgusted, "You mean he…he…"

"Likes you."

"Eww…" she grimaced

"Yeah, he liked Meena, but obviously, he likes you now." He said

"Yeah, way to show a girl you like her, break one of her last memories of her family members." She said bitterly.

"Maybe he didn't know." Newt said

"Oh yeah, he's probably Google searched me, and looked me up in his little spy files, I know he knew." She said

"I dunno" he said

"Oh well, not much you can do now." She sighed

"No, but I have an idea." He said, unsnapping his leather wristband from his wrist.

"I know you've had a bad experience with this phrase, but hold out your hand." He said

"Promise me you won't break any of my other bracelets." She smiled

"This I promise you, Sydney Taylor." He said

"Okay" she said holding out her hand

Newt strapped the band across her wrist and snapped it closed.

Sydney sat there speechlessly.

Newt smiled at her.

"Thanks" was all she could come up with.

"My pleasure." He grinned

She pursed her lips and stood up.

Yeah, they were obviously late for class, but Sydney wouldn't have traded that for the world.

It was official Sydney Charisma Taylor had fallen for Newton Livingston the Third.


	3. Just Friends?

Chapter 3: Just Friends?

As Sydney sat in history class, completely zoned out, she fiddled with the bracelet that Newt had just given her on her right wrist.

She put her chin in her palms and sighed, that is until she caught Jason Stickler glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

If looks could kill, Jason Stickler would have been in the floor, out cold, dead.

"Sorry" he mouthed

Sydney shot another look at him and rolled her eyes.

"Really" he mouthed back

"Yeah Right" she mouthed at him

She jumped as she felt someone poke her in the arm.

Candy Smiles gave her a sickening sugar coated smile and handed her a note.

The note was written on paper that was supposed to be used to write musical compositions on.

She gave Candy a thumbs up and took the note.

She took a deep breath as she opened up Newt's note.

_Syd,_

_I hope you're okay. I was really worried about you, I still am. Stickler will pay for what he's done to you, mark my words. Just know, I would never do anything like that, Meena or Cory either. Stay away from Stickler, okay, if not for yourself, for me. Please._

_Newt_

She smiled and tore out a piece of paper.

_Newt,_

_Thanks so much. Without you, I wouldn't be okay right now. I hate to say this, and you are going to freak when you read this but, Stickler is my next door neighbor. Not much I can do about staying away, but I can't say that I won't try. Thanks a lot, for everything. _

_Sydney_

She folded up her paper and handed it back to Candy and nodded over to Newt.

Candy nodded in agreement and handed Newt the note.

Newt read the note and looked over at Sydney and smiled.

As the bell rang Stickler came up beside her and took a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't know, I really didn't."

"Yeah right, Stickler, you're lying!" she hissed

"No I'm not! I really didn't!" he said

"Stickler!" Newt said, coming up beside Sydney

"What are you doing?" he asked him

"Trying to apologize." Stickler replied

"You've done enough, thank you, come on Newt." She said, pulling Newt by the arm out of the classroom.

Later that day at lunch, Sydney sat down beside Newt and Meena.

"Are you okay, girl." Cory said

Sydney nodded.

Meena looked at the girl until something caught her eye.

She smiled at the sight of Sydney wearing Newt's bracelet.

"Sydney, can I talk to you?" Meena said

"Yeah, what's up." She said, turning to her.

"In private." Meena said, staring over Sydney's shoulder at Newt.

Newt smiled and nodded, putting his hands over his ears.

"No Newt, we're going to leave, you don't have to sit like that." Meena laughed

Sydney smiled at him and waved as Meena pulled her away.

"Dude, what's up with you and Sydney?" Cory asked

"What do you mean?" he replied

"Okay, exhibit A. you act all funky when you are around her, exhibit B. she's all smiles when she's around you, Exhibit C. You ran after her after that whole incident this morning, and finally Exhibit D. Homegirl is wearing your bracelet!" Cory said

Newt ran a hand through his blonde hair and stared around nervously and then looked at Cory, "I dunno, I guess I kind of….Sort of…"

"Like her." Cory finished

"Yeah, maybe" Newt said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Dude, then tell her, she obviously has a thing for you too!" he said

"Really? You think?" Newt asked

"Uh, duh." Cory said

"I don't know, I mean I haven't technically known her for a long time, and It might be weird." Newt said

"Dude, the girl is in love with you. You can tell she always gives you this look, and it's not like a look of lust, it's this look that maybe she cares about you." He said

Newt smiled at Cory's idea.

"Maybe, but I'm going to wait it out, maybe, I'm not sure, this is confusing, more confusing than the time we were in the mall and I didn't know who I was and then President Martinez was working at the cheese in a cup and it was really weird." Newt said

Cory nodded in agreement, looking a bit baffled at his friends comment.

At the same time, Meena and Sydney were in the girl's bathroom talking about the same subject.

"YOU ARE WEARING NEWT'S BRACELET! SO CUTE!!" Meena shrieked in excitement

"Woah, chill girl." Sydney replied

"Are you two like 'official' now?" Meena asked

"Define 'Official'" she said

"Like, are you two a couple?" she replied

"Oh no, at least I don't think." Sydney said

"Do you like Newt?" Meena asked

Sydney's face turned a deep red as she looked to the ground an inaudibly replied, "Yes."

"What?" Meena asked

"Yes" she said a little bit louder, but still not loud enough for Meena to pretend like she didn't hear

"What did you say?" Meena laughed

"YES! I AM ABSOLUTELY HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH NEWTON LIVINGSTON THE THIRD ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

Meena crossed her arms over her chest and laughed, "I knew it."

Sydney put her face in her palms and then looked up at Meena.

"Now what?" she asked her helplessly

"You could ask him out." She said, "But in my country, Bahavia, the girls wait for the boys to ask them on a date, but apparently America does things differently."

"Yeah, but what if he feels differently?" she said

"He gave you his bracelet." Meena said

Sydney looked down at the bracelet.

"He did, but he could have been doing that as a friendly gesture." Sydney said

Meena shook her head, "Have you seen the way he acts around you, he smiles all the time and he always gives you this look, like he wishes he could just grab you and kiss you right there and no one would notice and you wouldn't care." Meena smiled

Sydney blushed again.

"Would you care?" Meena asked

"About what?" she said

"If he grabbed you and kissed you, like in the middle of the quad." She said

Sydney's blush deepened.

"Not really…" she smiled

"Ha! You truly are in love with him!" she grinned

Sydney sat there, speechless for the second time that day.

"_That girl is good." _She thought, applying another coat of red shimmer lip gloss and exiting the bathroom.

"_Maybe we are more than friends?" _Sydney thought as they went back out into the quad.

"_Maybe I should ask her out?" _Newt though as Sydney came back into view.


	4. The Plunge

Chapter 4: The Plunge

After the last school bell rang, like clockwork, all the kids headed out into the quad.

"Hey, do you want me to get the helicopter driving dude to drop you off at your house, or are you getting your brother to drop you off?" Newt asked Sydney

"You really want me to ride with you in that helicopter don't you?" she laughed

Newt smiled flirtatiously and shrugged.

Sydney smiled back at him, "Let me call Sam."

"Yeah!" Newt exclaimed

She laughed at him as she dialed her brother's number into her phone.

Meena leaned over to Cory and whispered in his ear, "See, I told you."

"Girl, I already knew." Cory replied

"My brother doesn't care, he just doesn't want you to come within twenty feet of his truck." Sydney smiled

"Deal." Newt said as the helicopter pulled up, "Come On."

"Where do you live?" he asked

"A little bit off of Constitution Avenue." She said

"Cool." He replied

"Again, I'm sorry about Stickler, tell him that if he comes within five feet of your yard, I'll beat him to a pulp." Newt said

Sydney smiled, "My hero."

Newt blushed and looked out the window, _"Her hero." _He smiled, he liked the thought.

As the helicopter parked in the huge cul-de-sac area.

"I suppose that freak show is Stickler's house." Newt said, pointing to the house adorned in Satellites.

Sydney laughed, "Yep, and that's hilarious, my brother said the exact same thing yesterday."

Newt laughed as Sydney got out of the helicopter and then he followed her.

"What are you doing?" she said

"Walking you to the door, like a guy is supposed to do, duh." He said

Sydney smiled, tossing her book bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride." She said

"My pleasure, Syd." Newt said

They looked at each other awkwardly for a second before she turned to walk inside.

"Hey!" Newt said, grabbing her backpack.

"What!" she gasped

"Uh, I was wondering, do you want to, I dunno, go to the Juice Bar with me, Friday night, around 7?" he looked away from her briefly before looking back at her.

Sydney smiled a full grin at him, "I'd be more than happy too."

"AWESOME!" Newt exclaimed

She laughed at him before turning to go inside, "Bye Newt."

"Later." He replied, watching her go inside before walking back up to the helicopter.

Sydney ran up into her room, slammed the door shut, locked it, and waited for the sound of the helicopter pulling off and then squealed in excitement.

"I have to call Meena!" she said

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed in her number.

She got her voicemail!

"Meena! Where are you! I have major drastic crazy news!!!! CALL ME!" She exclaimed

A few minutes later she was thrown out of her stare by the familiar sound of Gia Farrell's "Hit Me Up" was heard in the background.

Sydney dove for her phone and looked at the ID.

"Thank God!" she said, flipping her phone up.

"Hey! What was the big urgent news!" Meena said

"NEWT JUST ASKED ME OUT!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO THE JUICE BAR ON FRIDAY AT 7!" She exclaimed

Meena shrieked with excitement.

"I know, I say this all the time, but I'm so happy for you!" Meena said

"It's so awesome."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking this purple and black dress with…."

There was a loud thud and the sound of a male voice saying "Oh Crap!"

"Hold on a second, Meena." She sat the phone face down on her bed and walked over to her window.

She opened it and came face to face with Jason Stickler, again.

"I'll deal with you in a second Stickler." She said

"Meena, hang on, there's a rat stuck in the tree outside my house, I'll call you back." She said

She put her hands on her hips and gave the boy in her tree a deadly stare.

"What are you DOING!" she yelled

"I wanted to apologize, I really didn't know about your dad. Really, I'm sorry, I don't mean to impose, but can I please come in, I feel like I'm a few seconds from falling." He said

"It's hard to fall out of love, but easy to fall out a tree, have a nice trip Jason." She said, putting both hands on the branch he was perched on and shaking it until he fell, and grabbed on to the branch below and was hanging from it.

He looked up at her and asked pleadingly, "Help."

She shook her head at him and said, "If you don't leave, now.."

"You'll do what call upon your boyfriend Livingston, what's he going to do, fix my hair where it always flips in the same direction all the time." He said

"He told me to tell you, that if you even try to approach me, he's going to beat you to a pulp." She said

"Try me, girl." He said

She flipped open her phone "hit" speed dial 4 and waited.

"Newt you wouldn't believe who's harassing me again." She said to the other line, who was actually not there.

Jason dropped out of the tree and bolted over the fence.

"LATER STICKLER, MUCH LATER!" she yelled after him

Her phone rang once again.

"Hey Meena. Stickler was in the tree in front of my room begging my apology." She said

"That's sad." Meena said, "You know, in a sick way."

"Yeah." She replied

"Newt is going to end up killing him, he's just that way with his girlfriends, he always has been, once you're his, no one else is allowed to look at you pretty much, or they invoke the wrath of Newton Livingston the third." Meena laughed

"It's good to know he's protective, especially with you know who living next door." She said

"Yeah." Meena replied

"And by the way, he just asked me out, he didn't like ask me to be his girlfriend." She said

"Yeah, give it a week, you'll be his girlfriend, he really likes you, Sydney, totally." Meena said

"Really?" she replied

"Duh." She said, "I gotta go, my father is downstairs yelling about how I left my Ashley Tisdale CD in the CD player when he wants to listen to Ichbag, master of the nose flute."

"Oooh, good luck." Sydney said

"Oh, I'll need it." Meena said.

Sydeny shut her phone and rolled over on her back.

She stared up at the ceiling fan.

"_I cannot believe this is happening to me, I thought life couldn't get much worse and then I meet Newt, it's hard to believe it takes one guy to change everything." _She thought, smiling the whole time.

Over at Newt's, Newt and Cory were sitting in his music room discussing this whole matter.

"I can't believe you actually asked her out, way to go dude!" he said

"I know, I almost didn't do it until she started inside and I freaked." He replied

"Cool." Cory said, "Can you imagine what kind of girly scream fest Meena and Sydney are having right about now."

"Probably," Newt said

"Hey Cory, how do you know if you're in love with somebody?" Newt asked

"I don't know, don't look at me!" Cory said

Newt shrugged and leaned back in the chair, "I think I have an idea of how it feels."


	5. Dates And Mistakes

Chapter 5: Dates and Mistakes

On Friday night, Sydney got ready for her date with Newt.

She put on purple and black striped cotton dress, and black ballet flats.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, decided whether or not to put a set of extensions in her hair.

She stared at her naturally wavy hair for a moment.

"Heck, it's worth trying." She said, applying a coat of lip gloss and heading out the front door.

Much to Sydney's discontent, the helicopter driver was not available that night, so she and Newt had to meet up at a bus stop.

"I think this is the right one." She said standing at the stop right beside the park, just like Newt had said

A few minutes later, she was greeted by someone putting their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" they said

"Hmm…" she said playfully, "Jason"

"Hey! So not right!"

She whipped around to see Newt behind her.

"I know, I was just playing with you." She laughed

He smiled back at her.

As they got on the bus, Sydney asked him, "Hey, is this bus taking us to the Liberry?"

"Nope, it's taking us to a metro station that'll take us right over to where the Liberry is." He said

"Metro?" she said, unknowingly.

"It's like a subway, it's this huge train that runs through D.C." he said

"Really." She said

"You've never ridden on a subway before?"

"Never"

"Aw, it's fun, dudette!" he smiled

"Okay, we'll see about that." She said as the bus came to a stop.

"Here we go." Newt said

A few minutes later, as they boarded the train she took a seat and Newt held on to one of the poles in the aisle.

"Aren't you going to sit?" she asked him

"Nah, it's awesome this way, you should so try it, stand up." He told her.

She slowly stood up and grabbed the pole just as the train started up.

As they pulled out of the dock she stumbled and fell back into Newt's arms.

"I'm so sorry." She said, trying straightening herself up.

"No problem, no problem at all." He said

He looked down at her and noticed she was staring at how fast the insides of the walls were passing by.

He took her looking out the window to protectively slip an arm around her waist.

Sydney looked down at his hand and pretended she had not noticed it and then looked back at him and smiled.

"Wouldn't want you to slip again." He grinned

As the train stopped the two exited the station and stood beside a lamppost briefly.

"I'm pretty sure we go to the right, I mean, dude, DC3's performed there so many times, man." He said, putting a hand to his forehead in frustration

"Right, you go right." She said

"How do you know this, are you psychic or something?" he asked

"No," she laughed, "GPS navigation," she said, holding up her phone, "Let's go."

"Beauty and Brains." Newt said

After about an hour and a half of hanging out at the Juice Bar, Newt asked, "Hey, you ready?"

Sydney nodded, getting up and exiting with him.

"I've had a blast tonight, Newt." She said

"Yeah, me too, I like hanging out with you." He said

"Thanks." She replied

"Hey, I meant to ask you, how old were you when your dad died?" he asked, "You know, if you are okay with talking about it."

"I think my problem was I didn't talk about it and it made life worse." She said, "I was 13, he had been sick for a while, my mom was kind of glad to see him go, you know, after all the pain he had been going through."

"Aw, man, I'm sorry." He said

"Yeah, it's alright, really." She said, "By the way, check out what I did with the bracelet Stickler broke."

She shifted her bag over in Newt's view and picked up a silver chain.

"My mom fixed it for me, she was upset with what he had done, but she told me there was always a way to fix things." She smiled

"I'm glad you fixed it." He said

"It's not fixed, but it's close enough." She grinned.

Newt sighed and gently slid his hand into hers.

She smiled at him and he returned her smile as they walked to Sydney's house, hand in hand.

As they came up to the front door, Newt took both of her hands.

"I had an awesome time." He said

"Me too." She replied

Newt took one look at her before leaning in and kissing her dead on the lips.

When they broke apart, Newt pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled, "I like your hair that way, you know, without all the colors."

Sydney smiled, "I'm starting to too."

"Cool." Newt said, "Bye Syd."

"Bye Newt." She said

Sydney sighed as she walked in the house.

She ran up in her room and changed her clothes and called Meena.

"Hello." Meena said

"Hey!" Sydney exclaimed

"Oh my Gosh, how did your date with Newt go?" she asked

Sydney began to tell her everything from the bit on the metro to the kiss.

"He kissed you? No way!" she gasped

"Yep." Sydney smiled, falling back on her bed, "It was amazing."

"This kiss or everything?" Meena asked

"Both." She said

"Again, I am so happy for you!" Meena said happily

"Thanks, I gotta go, I think my mom is knocking on the door." She said

She was right, in came her mom.

Over at Newt's, Newt was sitting on his mini stage, notebook open and guitar in hand.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

"I finally finished it." Newt sighed, "Now for a title."

He thought on it for a bit and then scribbled at the top of the page: Sydney's Song.

He smiled happily and started the tune over again, he stopped in the middle. An idea had struck him.

He pulled out a blank CD and stuck it in his recorder that was attached to the amplifier, and began the song again.

At the end, he took the CD out, and wrote the title on it, stuck it in a case, and put it in his book bag.

Monday at school, in between 6th and last period, Newt lied and said he had to go to the bathroom, when really, he was about to go stick that CD in her locker.

He was happy to see, like Meena, she didn't have a lock on her locker either.

He pulled it open and stuck the CD on the middle shelf, where she would see it,shut the locker, and left.

A few minutes later, as the last school bell rang, Sydney headed over to her locker and opened it up.

A sparkling silvery object caught her eye.

"What in the world?" she said, grabbing the CD

"Sydney's Song" she smiled, "Newt"

She stuck the CD down in her purse and headed off.

She waited until Newt had left for her to walk out and go home.

As soon as she came home, she ran upstairs and grabbed her portable CD player and put the CD in.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

By the end of the song, she was nearly in tears.

"_Oh my God, that was amazing!" _she thought

She quickly grabbed her phone and called Newt.

"Hey" he said

"Oh my God, that song, it was beautiful, thank you so much." She said

"You're welcome, I've been working on it for a week now, and then after Friday I felt like it was the right time to finish it." He said

"Thanks" she said

"I gotta go, DC2's here." He said

"I thought you were DC3?" she asked

"I know, but that's Cory and Meena, the DC1's already here!" Newt laughed

"Oh, I got it now, bye." She said

"By the way, you forgot your notebook during Study Hall, I've got it, I'll drop it off by your place later, okay."

"Okay, bye." She said

"Bye." He said

A few minutes later, like clockwork the doorbell rang.

Her mom came up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said

"Hey sweetie, Jason's at the door." She said

"Tell him to go away." Sydney replied

"He says it's important." She said, "Do it for me, please."

"Whatever." Sydney said, walking down stairs and to the door.

"What do you want now?" she asked him

"Come out side, I need to talk to you." He said

"_Okay, this is really creepy, where's Newt when I need him." _She thought

"What's wrong, what happened?" she asked

"Nothing, I, need to tell you something, I know I've been a jerk and all, but I really, really…"

She stared at him for a moment and he returned her stare before crashing his lips on hers.

Sydney gasped in shock as she fought from his grip.

She had almost freed herself when she heard a familiar voice say, "Syd, no…"


	6. Believe Me

Chapter 6: Believe Me

Sydney jerked out of Stickler's grasp and turned to face the voice.

Sydney felt her heart sink, "Newt, it's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Yeah, whatever, look, your stupid notebook got mixed up with my stuff in study hall, here." He said tossing the notebook in her direction

"Newt, please wait!" she called after him

She grabbed his arm and turned him around, he pulled his wrist from her grip.

She ran up in front of him, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." She said, letting the tears fall.

"Yeah right, God, and after everything the ride home, the kiss, the song, and you go and ruin everything!" he said

"Newt, I'm serious, hear me out!" she said, "Who do you believe me or Stickler, I didn't kiss him, I would never kiss him knowing how much you care about me."

"Cared. I used to care about you but now, I don't give a damn about you." He said

"Whatever Newt, it's your choice, I guess this is goodbye." She said

Newt took one look at her and spat out, "I had never asked you to be my girl for real, so technically we were never together so how could there be a goodbye, because you were and will never be my girlfriend."

Sydney watched the boy walk back up the road and then ran into her house in tears.

She collapsed back down on the bed and sobbed.

_Say Hey! What's it gonna be tonight, come hit me up, come hit me up_

Sydney wiped her eyes and stared at her phone.

"Cory?" she wondered

She flipped the phone open.

"Hello." She said

"Hey, what's Newt trippin' about?" Cory said, "Something about you and Stickler, what happened?"

"Stickler shows up at my front porch, tells me he has to talk to me, I went out side, foolishly, and then he kisses me, then Newt shows up with my notebook from Study Hall and sees the end." She said, feeling tears come back to her eyes.

"Man, he's such a rat, I can't believe him." He said

"I know, he's ruined everything, my bracelet and now my hopes of ever being with Newt." She said

"Why don't I try to talk to him and see if I can smooth things over and then you try to fix it completely." He said

"I'd appreciate that more than words can say Cory!" she exclaimed

"I'll try my best, but he's a little stubborn, so I'm not sure how it's going to work." Cory said

"Anything you can do would be good, I'm desperate." She said 

"I'm gonna go call him now." Cory said

"Okay, bye." Sydney said, flipping the phone back down and laying on her bed.

A few hours later, her phone rang again.

"Hey Cory." She said, "How is he?"

"He's okay, I think if he heard it from you he'd be okay for good though." He said

"Does he believe it since the story came from you?" she asked

"I think that's part of it, but he needs to hear it from you." He said

"Okay, don't call him or tell him, but I'm going down there to set it straight for good." She said

"Good luck." Cory said

"Thanks I'll need it." She said, flipping the phone shut.

A few minutes later, she got ready and headed for Newt's house.

When she arrived she heard guitar coming from the other side of the house.

She walked over to what appeared to be a music room.

She walked to the door and knocked on it.

Newt came over to the door and gave her a look before opening it.

"What?" he asked

"Look, I need to talk to you, okay." She said

"I'm listening." He said

"I was up in my room, listening to that CD you gave me and when I was done my mom came to the door saying Stickler was at our front door, she told me he said it was urgent so I went down thinking it might be serious, and then he tells me to step out side…and then you know the rest." She said

"You should have never gone outside Syd, I told you it wouldn't be good to mess with him." He said

"I'm sorry, he did kiss me, I didn't kiss him, I swear, I would never want to hurt you." She said, feeling hot tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

Newt looked over at her. His look of anger quickly turned to a look of compassion when he saw her cry.

"I'm so sorry Syd" he said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"No, I shouldn't have gone out there, you said it yourself." She said, beginning to cry on his shoulder.

"I should have believed you, I don't know, it was so weird, it felt really odd." He said

When she pulled away from him, he took her hands in his.

"I know what I said back there, it was really bad because I didn't mean any of it, especially the last part, Syd, I want you to be my girlfriend, what do you think?" he said

She smiled at him, wiping her eyes, "Yeah, I accept."

She leaned in and kissed him smack on the lips.

"YES!"

Sydney whipped around to see Cory and Meena hidden in the "Tambourine Zone", and apparently been watching this whole time.

She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"You guys are so weird!" she exclaimed

"Hey, anybody want to go get Pizza?" Cory said

They nodded in agreement.

"We'll catch up with you guys in a second." Newt said

"Why?" Sydney said, looking at Newt

"This is why." He said, leaning down and kissing her again.

"Let's go." He said, taking her hand in his and following out after Cory and Meena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow! I wrote a whole story in one day! I have had that in my mind forever. Anyway, I'm going to attempt some new Ryellas for 101 Kisses tonight.

Laterz,

Shelby


End file.
